


Coronacation One Shots

by cannotdeal_withyou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, F/M, Facetime, Fluff, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannotdeal_withyou/pseuds/cannotdeal_withyou
Summary: A small collection of things I wrote while in self-isolation.





	Coronacation One Shots

The alarm woke her up out of a dead sleep, a dazed smile crossing her face immediately when she remembered it was 7 in the morning.

Calum, bless his heart, insisted on Facetiming her at 7:30am her time every morning, no matter where he was in the world. 

Only 4 months into their relationship and they were nearly inseparable, doing their best to bridge the distance their jobs often put between them.

This led to many calls where he was too sleepy to talk, his voice raspy as he serenaded her from the other side of the world. 

With a half hour to wait until her phone would ring with his familiar ringtone, she got up to make a cup of Irish Breakfast black tea, a tea that had the punch of caffeine she needed to get through the day.

Mug steaming, she stepped outside on to her favorite feature of her small apartment, the plant covered balcony that had caught her eye during the apartment tour two years ago. 

A candy apple red watering can sat next to her favorite plant, a beautiful flowering verbena, overflowing with bright fuschia flowers. 

The sense of peace the balcony brought her was rivaled only by the sound of her ringtone, right on time.

She answered it immediately, frowning when she saw the dark circles under his eyes. “Oh, bear, you look exhausted.”

“I’m half asleep. It’s 1:30AM and my flight only landed like two hours ago.” He yawned, snuggling deeper into his sweatshirt.

“Does it feel good to be home?” The watering can called her name, so she picked it up and began watering her plants, propping her phone against her tea mug on the wrought iron table that lived on the balcony.

“Home’s with you.” The admission slipped through his lips, too tired to try to stop it. 

To her credit, she barely reacted outwardly, aware that he was unaware of the words passing through his lips. 

On the inside, her heart fluttered, a familiar awakening of feelings she’d thought were long buried. 

“Say hi to your family for me, okay? I can’t wait to meet your parents.” 

“They’re going to love you like I do.” Another exhausted admission, but one that she took notice of immediately.

“You love me?”

“Of course I do. You’re everything.” 

The world around him slowed, anxiety pooling in the pit of his stomach, waiting for her to say something, anything.

“Well, I love you too, bear.”

The smile that slid across his face was slow and content, “I guess we’ve joined the Love Club, huh?”

“Did you just reference a Lorde song?”

“Maybe.” He yawned again, this one slower, drawn out.

“Go sleep, bear. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Don’t you have to go to work?”

“Working from home today, so go to sleep. I won’t hang up.” 

“Mmkay. Good morning, darling.”

“Goodnight, bear.”


End file.
